horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Nolan
Billy Nolan was a 19 year old juvenile delinquent and the boyfriend of Chris Hargensen. He also is the leader of a gang of juvenile delinquents. Literature Billy Nolan is an evil delinquent and the leader of a gang. He is also the boyfriend of Chris Hargensen. They both have a willing, abusive relationship. It was Chris, who had the idea of humiliating Carrie, but, in time, Billy Nolan, in many ways tok over in the preparations. He even tells her, that throwing pig on Carrie and Tommy is criminal assault and gives her corresponding instructions on how to behave i such a situation and get away with it. After the crime, in which Tommy was probably also killed, they go to the Cavaliere to celebrate what they have done. When they find out through Jackie, what Carrie has done, they become scared. They go from the Cavaiere with his car and find Carrie nearby. Billy Nolan tries to run her down, while Chris goes along with it reluctantly. Carie notices them and throws the car into the Cavaliere, killing them both and destroying the Cavaliere on the way. 1976 movie Billy Nolan was played by John Travolta. He was only playing along with Chris´s schem, because she seduced him sexually for that. The evi prank was only intended for Carrie White and he slaughtered only one pig for that with the wholeheartedly approval of Chris. Then he placed the blood in a bucket and placed it above the stage.When Carrie was going to walk into the trap he had second doubts about it, but went along with Chris anyway. The plan worked and he enjoyed it, too, but had to watch from the outside the massacre Carrie perpetrated on everyone, including his friends. It made him drunk. He was killed together with Chris by Carrie, when they both tried to murder her in retaliation, because they were unhappy with the results of their prank and had the feeling this could only be satisfiable now by killing her. 2002 movie Billy Nolan was played by Jesse Cadotte. He was more faithful to the book. Here, like in the book, he took over the initiative in time, when Chris wanted revenge against Carrie for being banned from the Prom. It can be seen he´s a very dangerous person with psychopathic tendencies, especially when he kils the pig, whose blood was then used for the evil prank.. He perfectly knows, that they are committing a crime with the prank and even threatens to kill Chris, should he rat him out. Still he wants to do it and gives Chris instructions, how they should behave in this situation. Like in the novel, tha prank wiorked perfectly, killing Tommy on the way and only find out how horrible the consequences were, when they were far away from the school celebrating their prank. When Billy and Chris find out about the destructon of Chamberlaine through Jackie Talbot,they go to town and casually find Carrie on her way home. Immediately Billy tries to murder Carrie with Chris going along reluctantly, but Carrie crashes telekinetically the car to a tee killing them both. 2013 movie Billy Nolan was played by Aley Russell Like in the 2002 adaptation he is dangerous and cruel, but in this adaptation he isn´t the one domineering the relationship with his girlfriend Chris. Here they are both equally dangerous and motivating each oher in their evilness. Under Chris´s pressure he tries to run over Carrie, but Carrie defends herself by projecting a telekinetic wall between her and the car. This wall causes the car to crash in it. He dies because of the crash. His boda is burne later after Carrie explodes the car after Chris´s second attempt to murder her. Gallery billycarrie-4.jpg|Billy (1976) Carrie_044Pyxurz.jpg|Billy (1976) Carrie-1976-19-seductive-Chris.jpg|Billy (1976) billycarrie1.jpg|Billy (1976) 1_3.jpg|Billy (2002) 1_5.jpg|Billy (2002) carrie-2002-20.jpg|Billy (2002) 6_4.jpg|Billy (2002) BillyNolan.Carrie2013.png|Billy (2013) 4k79bc3r9cvr7ffprkeu.jpg|Billy (2013) al.jpg|Billy (2013) 250px-445922.1.jpg|Billy (2013)